


I See A Lot Of Myself In You

by IrisBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Dies, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBlue/pseuds/IrisBlue
Summary: Takashi Shirogane lost a lot, but he found his place in the Garrison, he found a new family. Shiro found comfort in his roommate Adam Wruck, and for the first time he was happy to be in the states. Then he found Keith. He saw a lot of himself in Keith, he would do anything for the kid. He did. He thought they'd be a happy family. How could he expect Voltron, how could he expect the last thing he ever thought he'd come home to find? How was he supposed to tell Keith he'd lost a 'father' again?Or Shiro's life before Voltron. Then Keith's grief that I think would've been there. Plus some Curtis redemption bc he doesn't deserve hate bc of what Dreamworks did.**All original characters are insignificant really. Just not a lot of people in the show that are Shiro's age**
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I See A Lot Of Myself In You

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to kind of fit into canon but most of the details are made up because it's about a lot of stuff we were never really told about or I just don't remember. Also I don't have a beta and I tried to proofread but feel free to let me know if you catch something that needs fixed, spelling, grammar, plot, or otherwise.
> 
> **All original characters are insignificant really. Just not a lot of people in the show that are Shiro's age**

Takashi Shirogane had moved to the states with his parents when he was ten, old enough to remember the island nation fondly, but not enough to keep contact with any friends. He had to make a new life in Southern California, and he had a lot of catching up to do with his English. He was a pretty quiet kid because of the small language gap and it took him a long time to make friends. It was even harder when his parents died in a traffic accident a few years later.

Being an orphan meant being put in government care, which meant living in a group home and going to a school run by the Galaxy Garrison. A school with stuffier uniforms and even stricter rules than any of the schools he went to back in Japan. The first day at his first American public school, they sent him back to an assigned seat and his introduction to the class was more like an after thought. Here they stood him up front and the teacher told the whole class they'd have a new student.

"Introduce yourself to the class." She instructed him sternly, and he'd kind of panicked.

"Boku wa Shirogane Takashi." He even bowed.

The class began to mutter to each other in confusion. They were getting a new student, but no one said anything about them being foreign exchange. When he raised himself back up he felt to heat on his face as he realized what he'd just done. He looked over at the teacher, horrified.

She cleared her throat to quiet the class back down and gave him a stern look. "Do you speak English Shirogane? I thought you came from California?"

"Yes, ma'am, sorry." He turned back toward his peers but stared holes into the floor as he spoke. "My name is Shirogane Takashi."

"Alright yes, now go take your seat. You'll be in the empty seat by the door."

He walked back to his seat avoiding eye contact with any of his classmates. The lesson was boring and he spent most of it either spacing out or doodling clouds in the margins of his paper. When lunch break came around he'd been so distracted he didn't notice the other kids leaving until a girl came up and tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Hey, Shirogane do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

He cringed at the way she said his name. English speakers always accented weird parts, so he told her the nickname his friends in Japan gave him to make it easier. "Just call me Shiro."

She lit up at that and tugged his arm to get him to stand faster. "Okay, Shiro! My name is Kasey, I'll show you where the cafeteria is." She dragged him along talking way too fast as she enthusiastically told him about all the locations that the counselor, who doubled as his case worker, had shown him. He just ignored her and let himself be pulled along.

\-----------

He stuck around her and her group for most of the next few months, he wasn't in the mood to put in the effort to make new friends, but they didn't seem to mind that he wasn't trying. Kasey would always cling to him and he just brushed it off as Americans being more intimate than the Japanese. Until one day one of the other girls asked him a question he hadn't been prepared for.

"So, Shiro, what are you getting for Kasey for your six month anniversary?" The girl asked him in a hushed voice.

"Ani-what?" Shiro stopped walking and just looked at her.

"Anniversary? You guys have been together for almost six months." She looked even more confused than him.

"What, like dating? Me and Kasey aren't dating. Who said that?" Shiro sounded annoyed, he was. What good would a rumor like that do.

"Um... Kasey. Kasey?" Just then he heard a choked sob behind him and he turned around to see Kasey with her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking.

"What the hell Shiro?" The other girl ran up to comfort her friend and guided her to the bathroom. Everyone in the hall was looking at him now, but he decided he didn't care. He wasn't particularly close to any of those people so if they didn't want to sit together at lunch or whatever he didn't care. So he just turned back around and walked to class.

The rest of the day people were cautious around him, but it didn't matter. He just packed up his bag and headed for the main entrance to start walking back to the home. Except when he got to the bottom of the stairs he was suddenly shoved backwards. He stumbled and fell, scuffing his hands a little when then instinctually went back to break his fall. Ignoring the sting he stood up and brushed himself off before looking for the cause of his fall. It was some kid he'd never met.

"Alright asshole, I heard you made Kasey cry today, so I'm here to make you cry." The kid cracked his knuckles and went to take a swing at Shiro. Shiro easily deflected the punch which only served to make the kid angrier. He threw a few more punches, all of which Shiro deflected. It didn't seem like the kid was gonna give up so on the next punch Shiro deflected and moved in for a grapple. The kid was in no way prepared and his stance was incredibly weak, so Shiro was able to knock him to the ground with ease. This was on concrete though and not gym mats or tatami, so the kid went down hard and hit his head. Just in time for a teacher to see.

"Shirogane! Office! Now!" He commanded as he rushed over to the injured student.

Shiro didn't try super hard to defend himself. He didn't care.

"He came at me and I knocked him down. What was I supposed to do?"

"You can't go around fighting other students. You'll have after school detention for a week and lunch detention for a month."

"Fine. Can I leave?"

The principal looked at him annoyed, but there wasn't much else she could do or say at this point. "Yes, you start tomorrow. Detention is in room 104."

Shiro just nodded and left, now able to head back to the home. Once there and in his room he shucked his bag off his shoulder and plopped on his hard bed, waiting for the inevitable talk he was gonna get from the group home's head mistress.

There were only two months left of school anyway. Then he'd go to highschool and everything wou- No it wouldn't, that's not how American highschool worked. He'd be stuck with pretty much all the same kids for the next four years. He groaned at the same time that there was a knock on his door frame.

"That bad, huh?" It was actually the mistress's intern.

"I'm not getting kicked out am I?" Shiro sat up and asked.

"No."

"Then I'll survive." Shiro's voice sounded bored as he flopped backwards.

"You're lucky that kid doesn't have a concussion. Shiro what were you thinking? You never seemed like the type that would ever hurt anyone else." He was a nice guy, actually seemed concerned for everyone living here.

"He tried to punch me. I just did what I was taught but there were no mats."

"What?"

"My dad taught me Jiu-jitsu. I deflected like 5 punches before I got annoyed. I didn't want to be there all day so I grappled him to knock him down so I could leave. I'd just never done it without mats before." Shiro did feel a little guilty for hurting the kid. It really wasn't his intention.

"He tried to punch you five times? Shiro, why didn't you tell the principal that?" The intern sounded incredulous. "If he was actively attacking you and you acted in self defense your punishment will be way less severe."

"I don't really care either way. I'll just use that time to do homework or whatever."

"Shiro, why don't you go hang out with other kids or something instead of cooping yourself up in here all the time?"

"I don't have friends." Shiro answered matter of factly.

"You need to make friends Shiro. It's not healthy to just stay in here reading all the time."

"Why would I go out and bowl or something with a bunch of kids who I don't actually like, when I could be in here learning about what I do like? Shouldn't you want me to study?" His mom had always hounded him about grades and studying. And here in the states the lessons were easier so he just ignored the teachers most of the time and read the material himself. Then, when he was done he could read about space. There was so much to learn about space, and how ridiculously big it was, that he always had something new to read about.

"Normal kids don't want to study." The intern let out a heavy sigh after a few moments without a response from Shiro. "Fine, whatever, but I'm gonna talk to the principal about what happened again, see if I can't get you a lighter sentence." He walked away and Shiro struggled to contain a small chuckle. He knew that he was studying to take the Bar so his word play did cheer him up a little.

Shiro rolled off the bed onto the floor and reached under his bed. When he found what he was looking for he pulled it back out and closed his door. He hopped back on the bed. He held up the data pad to read through his favorite article for about the fiftieth time. It was about the Calypso, the first ship to get astronauts all the way out to the moons of Jupiter. Maybe Shiro wouldn't have to go to high school with all these annoying kids.

When Shiro went to school the next day he found out that he wouldn't have any after school detention and he'd only have lunch detention for three days. Maybe that guy would make a good lawyer.

School was boring, lunch detention was boring and lunch outside of detention was annoying. He had actually gone back to room 104 after about ten minutes with the other kids. The teacher was so dumbfounded that he'd asked to come back that he just stared at him as he made his way to an empty desk.

\-----------

Another month and a half went by and he didn't talk to anyone. Actually most of the other kids avoided him now. That kid wasn't in school the day after the "fight" and people immediately blew things out of proportion and said he was dead. When he came back the next day with bandages around his head they were all convinced that he'd _nearly_ died. Either way everyone thought Shiro was terrifying. Not that he really cared.

Then one day during the last week of school Shiro was doodling again, stars this time, when the teacher cleared her throat and spoke much louder than usual.

"Kids this is Lieutenant Commander Iverson. He's here to talk to you about recruitment for the Galaxy Garrison."

Shiro looked up as the man began to speak. He was a big rough looking guy. One of his eyes was closed, wait no, it was gone?

"I'm here to give you all a few tests. The Galaxy Garrison is always looking for new recruits to go out and explore our solar system." Oh, well now Shiro was interested, even if a lot of his class had groaned. "I'll be leaving two paper exams here with your teacher to help figure out what each of you know about the technology we use and communications." The class looked upset. "However there will be a third test." No one but Shiro cared. "How would each of you like to take a test ride in one of our flight simulators?"

Everyone perked up at that. The classroom broke out in heated discussion, but was quickly silenced by the teacher. "Alright, everyone line up at the door and Lieutenant Commander Iverson will lead you outside to the simulator." Chair squeaked and desks clattered as everyone rushed to their feet. They crowded the door and hardly made any kind of line. Just a mob of excited teenagers.

Regardless, they made their way out a side entrance to the parking lot where a Garrison vehicle was parked and a boxy machine was attached behind it.

"Now, line up properly, you'll all get a turn. We'll take five of you in at a time, go over the instructions, each of you will try it out and we'll move on to the next group. If you want to be in there together get that figured out now. And quick. Now move." This Iverson guy was authoritative. Which Shiro figured you'd need to be to get ranked that high.

While the other kids arranged themselves in groups and lined up, Shiro just took up the rear. He didn't care who he was in there with. He didn't care how long it took. He'd get his chance. Being last actually meant he had time to go over some things in his head. He'd thought about everything he read about flight simulators, about flying actual ships and about Garrison tech. When it was finally his turn he was the only left. Turns out their class had twenty-six students. He went in with Iverson and a few daring and curious kids followed in just to see.

Iverson was about to start his spiel when Shiro sat down. "Now hold on son, you'll need to-" He stopped talking when Shiro turned the simulator on himself and adjusted his seat before grabbing the controls. "How in the world do you know how to use this thing?"

"There were a few simulator and ship manuals in the front office. I say were because now they're in my room. This is a simulation of a DSF model, I could tell by the label on the outside. I already know all the controls for this. Well, I know more than what's here. This is an older model than the one I have the manual for. Shouldn't be a problem though." That was more than any of his classmates had heard him say since he arrived. Out of curiosity a few more packed in as they whispered to each other.

"Who gave you those manuals young man? Those are for Garrison eyes only!" Iverson sounded angry, but Shiro kept going, he was halfway through level 3.

"No one gave them to me sir, I took them." Shiro grinned as he made it to level 4.

"You stole Garrison documents from the school office? What's your name son? I'll be contacting your parents, and I'll be damned if I don't have you sent home after this!"

"My name is Shirogane Takashi sir, and that won't be possible." Shiro's voice wavered. He had to focus, he couldn't let his emotions mess with this opportunity.

_Patience yields focus._

He repeated that mantra in his head as he controlled his breathing, something his dad had taught him when he was learning Jiu-jitsu. As he breathed he could feel the ship. Well, the simulated one. He relaxed his grip on the controls as everything came naturally to him. He was so focused he couldn't understand what Iverson was saying anymore. Until he beat level 10 and the simulator shut off, bringing him back to reality.

"Did he beat the whole thing!?" One kid yelled.

"Holy crow!" They all started going nuts and Iverson quickly ushered them back outside and closed the door, so it was just the two of them.

"Son, if I didn't just watch it myself I wouldn't believe it happened." Iverson started.

"Can I join the Garrison?" Shiro interrupted him. "I want to enroll for next year."

Iverson sighed, "No one who wasn't already a cadet has ever beaten that simulation. As much as I'd love to have you on board we need to address some things with your parents."

Shiro's heart stopped for a moment. "Is that necessary?"

"Well there is the issue of the stolen documents, but we also can't just take a kid because we're the Garrison. You need permission." Iverson actually sounded friendly. Like, Shiro was pretty sure that was almost a joke.

"I live in the group home nearby sir. My parents died in a traffic accident back in August." That was hard to say. He hadn't really talked about it with anyone except the counselor. **The counselor**. "The counselor here is also my case worker if you need to speak with her, but I'd really like to go sir. I read about the Calypso's journey when I first got here and I've been interested ever since."

"I hear you, son. I'll be in contact, I guarantee it. Now let's head back out there so I can get all you kids back to class." They stood and Iverson clapped a hand on Shiro's shoulder as they ducked out of the door.

\----------

Iverson was true to his word, school ended and a few weeks into summer Shiro's case worker had come to deliver him the news. He was all packed up in a day and a half, not that he had much to pack, and he was on a bus to the Galaxy Garrison's Southwest base. He'd moved his stuff in long before his roommate was gonna be there.

A roommate, the thought kind of scared him. He had been in the US for over four years and had still not made a single, actual friend. He'd had his own room in the home so he didn't need to worry about anyone else there. He sighed, decided to try to enjoy his alone time now while the cadet barracks were empty save for any other orphans. He wasn't sure there were any though since he never ran into anybody.

One day in late July he came back to his room and noticed a name below his. /Adam Wruck/ Guess that's who his new roommate was gonna be. And on the first of August he found out. He was laying on his bed, just reading when the commotion started. It was move-in day and all the new cadets would be arriving to start finding their rooms and getting settled in. Shiro chose to ignore the noise until it was suddenly way louder, he whipped his head around to see that it was because the door was open and his roommate was stepping inside.

"Beautiful."

The door closed and the noise was suddenly less deafening, "Sorry, what was that?" His voice was so pleasant. Then Shiro realized he had vocalized that initial thought and felt his ears get hot.

"I said 'it's loud out there.'" He lied, "I'm Shiro by the way, Shirogane Takashi." He held out a hand and the other boy took it firmly.

"Adam, Adam Wruck. Is your name wrong outside?" Adam threw his thumb over his should to point toward the door.

Shiro tilted his head. "Is it?"

"Out there it says Takashi Shirogane. Adam is first on mine so I thought Takashi was your first name."

"It is."

"What? But you just introduced yourself the other way?"

"Yeah, that's how I've always done it." Shiro was still confused.

Adam squinted at him through his glasses for a while. And a while longer, it started to make Shiro want to jump out of his skin. Then Adam grinned. "How long have you gone by Shiro?"

"Since I started at a new school last ye-" The memory of his stupid Japanese introduction flood his brain and he realized he slipped back into old Japanese habits without ever noticing.

"You know everyone thought that was your first name right?" Adam was clearly trying to keep his shoulders from shaking as he held in his laughter.

"I do now!" Shiro threw his arms up and let them fall back to his sides with a _thump._ Then he brought them up to his face. "Well it's too late now. I'm already so used to Shiro."

"Well how about I call you Takashi, then you can decide which one you like better?" Adam shrugged off his duffle bag to put it and his roller suitcase onto his bed. "How early did you get here by the way?"

Shiro's new roommate gestured to his half of the room that was already completely set up and then noticed the book in his hand. "Were you reading? What'd you do, get here at 3am?"

"More like mid June." Shiro said sitting back down on his bed.

"Are people even allowed to move in that early?" Adam laughed and it made Shiro melt.

"Well, with certain extenuating circumstances."

"Like what?" Adam turned to look at him as he placed some shirts in his dresser.

"Nowhere else to live." Shiro shrugged.

"Oh." Adam turned back around quickly and Shiro wanted to kick himself for ruining the mood. He'd never talked so freely with someone in all his time in the US.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters, what are you here for anyway. Communications? Engineer?"

"Pilot." Shiro could hear Adam's smug grin.

"Oh so roommates and rivals? We'll see how that goes." Shiro teased.

Adam laughed, full on, out loud, full body laughter. "There's no way you're a pilot. How can you navigate a cabin when you can't even navigate a proper American introduction?"

"Look I was under a lot of stress back then, and it just slipped my mind. I even introduced myself in Japanese." That sent Adam. He doubled over.

"You- you can't actually be serious?" He struggled to get the words out through the laughter that was making it harder and harder for him to breath.

"Oh I am. I bowed and everything." Shiro stood up and reenacted the whole thing, bowing and saying. "Boku wa Shirogane Takashi." Then stood back up straight and continued explaining, "The teacher had to ask me to speak in English."

Adam waved a hand trying to tell Shiro to stop. "I can't breathe, you're gonna kill me on my first day here." He managed to stop laughing and stood up straight, and with a hefty, "Whooo" he calmed his breathing back down. He was so red in the face it almost made Shiro bust up, but he was grounded by a hand on his shoulder. "I think you and me are gonna get along just fine Takashi."

And Shiro smiled. The biggest, most genuine smile he had smiled since moving to the states. For once he thought being here might not be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever written for any fandom ever. Let me know if there are other warnings you think I should add or if the rating should be different bc I genuinely don't know. Thank you!


End file.
